<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One The Nature Of Isekai by Mark432</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504784">One The Nature Of Isekai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark432/pseuds/Mark432'>Mark432</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Truck-Kun", F/F, Isekai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark432/pseuds/Mark432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because overused plotlines are overused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One The Nature Of Isekai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a young fish monster named Undyne.</p>
<p>She lived in a quaint little town where humans and monsters lived in harmony.</p>
<p>There were no such things as bigotry, racism and prejudice.</p>
<p>You might be wondering why was there no bigotry, racism or prejudice.</p>
<p>Does that break your willing suspension of disbelief?</p>
<p>Because humans are racist bastards who are responsible for everything that's wrong in the world?</p>
<p>If that's what you truly believe, then who am I to waste time arguing with you?</p>
<p>Only a pretentious, stuck-up author would have the courage to insult a community of misanthropes directly to their face.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>In any case, the conflict of this story was not about racism, for obvious reasons.</p>
<p>For you see, Undyne was not quite content with her life.</p>
<p>She had a humble job as a police officer.</p>
<p>She had a wonderful girlfriend.</p>
<p>She never had to worry about having a roof over her head, or having enough food on the table.</p>
<p>In other words, she had a comfortable, privileged life… because all individuals have privilege in their lives.</p>
<p>There was a noticeable lack of conflict in Undyne's life.</p>
<p>And ironically, her personal conflict stemmed from her lack of conflict.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Undyne was an avid fan of anime… but you already knew that.</p>
<p>Every once in a while, Undyne would casually mention one of her favorite shows to the people around her.</p>
<p>She would have loved to talk about the epic battles in Sword Art Online.</p>
<p>She would have loved to gush about the thrilling story of Re: Zero.</p>
<p>She would have loved to squee about the smug humor of Konosuba.</p>
<p>But she didn't do any of those things.</p>
<p>Because it was difficult for Undyne to find other people who loved anime as much as she did.</p>
<p>And because Alphys was often busy with her work.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>One day, Undyne was walking home after a grocery run.</p>
<p>She wished that she could have a chance to be a fantasy hero in another world.</p>
<p>Undyne was promptly run over by a truck.</p>
<p>Was it the infamous 'Truck-kun,' who shows up in every Isekai story ever?</p>
<p>No, it wasn't 'Truck-kun.'</p>
<p>Because there's no point in making that overused joke when someone already made a story where the protagonist's job was to run people over with a truck in order to send them to various Isekai worlds.</p>
<p>Does that surprise you?</p>
<p>Perhaps you were expecting me to say that Undyne was run over by a bigoted redneck?</p>
<p>Because that doesn't break willing suspension of disbelief, of all things.</p>
<p>In any case, there is no point in answering that question.</p>
<p>Because Undyne didn't reincarnate in another world after being run over by a random truck.</p>
<p>Because Isekai is an oversaturated genre, but it's not the only narrative filled with clichés.</p>
<p>Because nothing is sacred, not even Undertale.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>